Penny for Your Thoughts
by ShadowSlayr
Summary: Jack and Hiccup, as well as their friends get accepted to an academy they've never heard of. (( The story is better than the summary.. I hope at least lol ))


Jack Overland yawned and stretched when his friend, Jamie shook him awake. "Jeez dude, you're hard to wake up!" Jamie complained as he collected his books and stood up. Jack sighed. "I didn't get much sleep last night.." He mumbled, following the other boy out of the classroom. "That excuse is getting old.." Jamie sighed and Jack rolled his eyes. "It's true though. North can be pretty loud, you know that..!" Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right.." Jack smiled and the two boys made their way out of school and towards Jack's house. "This weekend's gonna be awesome!~" Jamie bounced as he walked beside Jack. "Hell yeah! What should we do this time?" Jack asked. The brunette thought for a moment. "Hmm.. We'll think of something when the time comes?" Jack nodded and the two boys happily chatted for the rest of the walk home.

"I'm hoooome!~" Jack sang as he and Jamie burst through the front door. "Jack? Jamie?" Jack's father, North called from the kitchen. "Come here! I have something for you both!" He sounded happier than usual. The two boys looked at each other before slowly making their way to the kitchen where a very cheery North was waiting. "Come, come!" North beckoned. The two boys walked over to where North was sitting. The large man handed them both letters. "Open!" They stared at the envelopes for a minute before taking out the card that was inside.

**Congratulations!**

** You have been accepted to the prestigious Wright and Winters Academy!**

The card read in big bold letters. "..What is this..?" Jack asked slowly, looking at Jamie then up to North. The large man stood up, bringing the two smaller boys into a back-breaking hug. "You boys have just been accepted to one of most prestigious schools in world!" He said happily, letting the two go to catch their breath. The excitement was clearly written all over his face. "Um.." North's smile faltered. "Are you not excited..?" Jack bit his lip. "Well.. This is so sudden.. Like.. Why did we get accepted?" North sat back down and crossed his arms. "Jamie's parents and I had gotten together to discuss your futures and Jamie's father said we could try and get you into a really good school.." Jack sighed. "So you did it without our consent?" North nodded. "Well.. At least we'll be together." Jamie put in. "I guess.." Jack muttered. "When are we leaving?" North's smile returned. "Tomorrow~" Both the boys eyes widened. "Tomorrow!?" Jack shook his head and took a step back. "But.. It's the middle of the school year!" North sighed. "Not for academy. They are starting next week." Jack looked to Jamie for help, finding none he sighed in defeat. "I'm guessing we need to go pack then..?" North nodded. Jack took Jamie's arm and dragged the other to his room. "Okay.. What should I bring?" Jamie sat on the floor, crossing his legs Indian style and shrugging. "I don't know.. Clothes?" Jack laughed. "Well, yeah. Obviously~ What else though? Like, interesting stuff." Jack set his suitcase on his bed and started putting some clothes in it. "How about your drawing stuff and IPod?" The brunette suggested. Jack paused. "Oh yeah!" He rushed to his desk and pulled out some notebooks and pencils, going back to his suitcase and putting them in it. "Hey wait, won't we be having uniforms?" Jack sighed. "Oh yeah.. HEY NORTH! DO WE NEED TO BRING CLOTHES?" Jamie laughed. "Damn dude, you're so loud." Jack shrugged, smiling. North came in. "I think you should bring some, yes." He said, smiling at the two boys. "You seem excited~" Jack stopped packing and bit his lip, looking away from North. "Um.. N-Nope! Not at all.. I.. don't even want to go.." Jamie snickered from the floor and Jack glared at him. North chuckled and walked out, going back downstairs. "Sure sure~" He threw over his shoulder. They weren't even alone for a minute before Jack's little sister, Emma burst in. "Hey! Whatcha guys doin'?" Jack turned to Emma and smiled. "Packing. Oh and I'm going with you to your house to pack, Jamie~" Said boy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Emma tilted her head in confusion. "Packing for what?" "Jamie and I are going to dome academy or something.. Didn't North tell you?" Emma shook her head. "No.. Imma go talk to him.. See you later!~" She waved and ran out of the room, finally leaving the two boys alone. Jack sighed and sat on his bed. "At least I'm not alone.." Jamie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hiccup Haddock groaned and held his stomach as he fell to his knees. "Fag!" He yelped as the boys from the football team kicked and punched him mercilessly, eventually finding him boring and walking away, laughing. He struggled to take a breath as he just laid on the ground, not wanting to get up. He eventually got up and dragged himself to the nurses office. The nurse, who was used to his frequent visits, hurried around and got him cleaned up the best she could. "You can stay in here for a while if you'd like, Hiccup." She said, going back to her desk to finish what she was doing before he came in. "Thank you, Jean.." Hiccup muttered, laying back on the cot thing. He knew his friend Astrid would be asking a lot of angry questions as soon as she saw him, so he decided to take a rest before confronting her. He stayed there until the bell rang, where he bid goodbye to the nurse and left, going to meet Astrid at the front of the school. Her eyes widened as he approached. "What happened and who do I have to kill!?" She said angrily, stomping over to meet him halfway. Hiccup sighed. "Nothing happened.." He mumbled, starting the short walk to their houses. He knew Astrid wasn't going to let it go. "That's not nothing! You look like you got hit by a car!" Hiccup flinched. "Thank you, Astrid.." She bit her lip. "Sorry.." She mumbled, looking away from him. "You still have to tell me what happened though.." Hiccup shook his head. "Later.." The rest of the walk was in silence. "So.. We're still studying together, right?" Astrid asked as they arrived at Hiccup's house. "Yeah." Hiccup unlocked the door and walked in, holding it open for Astrid. "Hiccup? Is that you?" Stoick's voice sounded from another room. "Yeah, I'm going to be studying with Astrid in my room." "Wait." Stoick walked into the living room and handed them both envelopes. "Your mother brought that over for you earlier." He said to Astrid, who nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Haddock." She said and looked at the letter. "Um.. What is it?" "Open it." Hiccup raised a brow. Stoick seemed.. happy? No.. excited? Yeah.. That made Hiccup interested in what was in the envelopes. He opened it and read the card. "What is this?" He asked, looking up at his father. "You can read, can't you?" Hiccup huffed. "Yes. I mean, what does this mean?" Stoick sat on the couch. "It means you're going to school there." Hiccup looked at Astrid who looked just as confused as he did. "But it's the middle of the school year.." "You leave tomorrow. Go pack your things.." Hiccup stood there, stunned. "I.. I can't believe you.." He mumbled and stomped up to his room, Astrid following close behind. "Maybe you should get packed too.." Hiccup said, not looking at her. She crossed her arms. "Don't take what he said like that.."  
"Like what.."  
"Like that.. You know that he didn't mean it like that.."  
"Sure he didn't.. Just.. go get packed.. I can handle myself.."  
Astrid sighed but nodded. "Okay.. I'll text you later.." Hiccup nodded and she left, leaving Hiccup to his thoughts. _I can't believe he wants me gone this much.._ He shook his head and packed his things to distract himself. About ten minutes later his brother, Toothless burst in and jumped on his bed. "Hey! You still packing? I've already finished~" Hiccup paused. "What? What do you mean?" Toothless tilted his head. "What do you mean? I got the invitation too!" "What?" _Oh great.. Now I have to deal with him.._ Hiccup sighed, going back to packing his sketch books. "Okay, great.. Now please leave so I can finish.." Toothless huffed and glared at him, but did as he was asked. "I love you, Hiccy~" He called and Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah.. I love you too.. And don't call me that.."

* * *

Jack woke up two hours early in excitem- no.. uh.. sadness? Yeah.. He was going to miss his home so he decided to go on a walk to ease the pain of leaving.. Yep, that's totally the reason. Anyway.. He called Jamie and told him to meet him at their park and when he got there, Jamie was already waiting. "Hey!~" He jogged over to him, smiling. "Hey~ So you woke up early too, huh?" Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah.. I don't know why but.. I'm really excited.." Jamie smiled. "Me too. I guess it's cuz it's something new." Jack nodded. "So what do you wanna do till we have to go?" Jamie shrugged. "Hang here? It's nice out." Jack nodded and went over to the swings. "'Kay~" The two boys chatted about nothing until they had to get ready to leave. They parted ways and Jack went back to his house. "Ahh, I see you went out for a bit. Good morning, Jack!" North greeted cheerily as Jack walked inside. "Morning North~" Jack said as he took a seat at one of the stools. "Yeah, I wanted to get one last look before I was sent away." North chuckled, the sound bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the house. "You'll enjoy it!" "I know." Jack smiled and started on his breakfast. Emma came down a little while later and after she finished her breakfast, they left to pick up Jamie and go to the train station.

* * *

Hiccup woke up to the sound of his door opening and heavy footsteps walking up to his bed. "Wake up son." Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his father. "Huh..?" Hiccup sat up and yawned. "It's time to go and your brother's already up." The small brunette nodded and sat up, shooing his father out so he could get dressed. 'He really does want me gone..' After he got dressed, he made his way downstairs and got breakfast, eating it silently. "Are you excited, son?" "Yeah dad.. Very.." Stoick nodded. "Good." Hiccup finished and put his plate in the sink. "Bye dad. Astrid is going to take me and Toothless.." The larger nodded and waved, going back to eating his own breakfast. Hiccup and Toothless left and found Astrid's car waiting. They climbed in the back with her and they talked about what they thought it was going to be like. Hiccup was finally cheering up a bit.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is the first chapter! Yay~ Hopefully you like it..~ Oh well if you don't. I'm hoping I will do better next chapter where they meet each other. I also don't know how those schools work so.. Yeah.. I also suck at coming up with names.. So that's why the name of the academy is so weird~ I don't know about the title either.. I don't know what I'm going to do with this lol~ **

**Here are the ages of everyone because I didn't say..**

**Hiccup-15**

**Astrid-15**

**Toothless- Just turned 15**

**Jack- 16**

**Jamie- 16**

**Yes, I made Toothless human and Jamie older.. Please don't give me shit for it.. Sorry for the long AN.**


End file.
